


Stalker

by Dawoofish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drowning, Horror, Insanity, Legit dont read please, Other, Pedophilia, Rape, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, im so sorry, suicide ideology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawoofish/pseuds/Dawoofish
Summary: A boy believes he is entitled to a girl. A man believes the boy is entitled to him. The boy wishes to die.





	Stalker

Jessica was so nice. She's my future wife. I just moved here from Manhattan and when I saw her I knew she was mine. We didn't actually talk, but I was pretty sure she was eyeing me up. I first saw her at school and it was love at first sight. I'm not good at starting conversations with other people so when I tried to talk to her she ignored me. That's fine. We will have plenty of time to talk at our house when we're smiling down at our kids. 

Where would our house be? What would we name our kids? I think Ethan is a good boy name. Or Iris for a girl. Or if she doesn't want kids then we could get a dog and name them Misty! I'm getting ahead of myself, I need to know where she lives! At first I wasn't all too sure how to get her address, when it hit me. I could follow her home. So after school Im gonna tell my dad that I'm gonna be over at a friends house. Its a genius plan! Oh, the bell has rung and we all go home. The children all scrambling away to enjoy some free time. I followed her, oh so carefully and quietly for it would be a surprise that I was this gentlemanly about getting to know her. I didn't want to interrupt her walk home so i just watched her from afar. She's really really pretty, even at a distance. What would she look like without her clothes? Whatever I'll find out when we start dating. Maybe before that if i’m impatient. 

We walked a bit until we entered a small neighborhood. She walked up to a door then walked inside. Ah, yes we are finally at her home! ...What street is this? Oh. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, I couldn't look away from my lovely lady. She wouldn't let me into her house probably. She hasn't yet realized how much she loves me yet. How much i love her. I guess I'll start walking. Better to go somewhere instead of being nowhere! I walk for a bit but i can't seem to find anything familiar. Hmm. It's been awhile but I'm still not sure where i am. I thought going somewhere would help but now i'm not even sure where my soon to be wife is. I would try to ask for directions but there's nobody around.

Oh! There's someone! A man whos looking at me, he probably can tell me directions...is he walking towards me? He's probably walking to a different place. He's not following me. He's looking at me. He's walking towards me. He's following me. Run. I need to run he's going to- A hand grabs my elbow and pulls me to the ground. The man looks at me with a happy smile, he caught me. I yell and scream for help. He pins me down and smiles wider, teeth showing. Nobody's around. Please i don't want to. Get it away. Please Im sorry. Im sorry. Help. Help me please i don't want to. I don't want it ple-

Pain. Burning pain ripping through my body. An intrusion without any warning. A stretch that tears my insides. I feel numb. The man finishes with my body. He says something to me. I don’t understand. Why? He looks back with a smile before walking away with a stride I’m crying. I cant, it hurts. Im alone. I can't. I feel dirty. I need to wash myself off. It burns. But why waste water on me? Im useless. I'm sorry Jessica. I'm sorry i stalked you. Im sorry. I want to die. I can't sit here anymore so i keep walking. Liquid warmth slides down my shorts. I don't think about it. I found a river. Would it be so bad that I drowned? We just moved, they spent money for you to be here you stuck up brat. But I can't deal with this filth. I need to be clean. Im sorry dad. Im sorry mom. I need to cleanse myself. I need to die. I'm sorry Jessica for being a creep. I wanted to not be alone, but nobody cared. Now I don't have to have someone. Because death will have me. Goodbye.

 

 

I couldn't do it. I couldn't. Im sorry. Im Sorry Im Sorry Im Sorry. I can't i need to breathe. Why is it so hard. Please I want to die. I can't. I need to go home. I can't tell anyone. I'm not a wimp. Im strong. Im not. They don't know that. I can lie. I can lie. I have the excuse. Sleep.

 

Monday is a trial on its own. When i had gotten home I did not greet anyone and went directly into the shower. I couldn't see. I couldn't sleep and I just stared at nothing. Drifting in and out of consciousness. My stomach hurts. I can't sit down. I feel broken. Weak. Useless. I cant walk to school, not because it hurts, but he will be there. I take the bus for once. The bus driver doesn't bat an eye. No one cares about me. I found a empty seat. Someone yells at me. It was their seat. I was crying. Im sorry. There's a commotion, the driver seems annoyed but uncaring. He pushes me into the isle. Hands. Grabbing my body. Unwilling. Asking for a thank you. I scream. The bus driver swerves.

 

I'm not dead. This is a joke right? The one who started this. The one who wanted to die. Is alive. I'm not thankful. There's water. Just like the river. I could drown myself, but i'm weak. Its too painful. Pain reminds me. Of. Him. One of the windows are open. I swim out. No one is here. I should call for help. You called for help last time. It's not gonna work. I'm walking away sopping wet from a crime scene. From a murder. You killed them. The bus is in a ditch in an off road. He's here. The man. Hee hee haheheahahahaha. Down the street. He knows doesn't he? He's proud of you. Of us. His last words to you. Smiling calmly. 

 

I wake up. Where am I. I can't move. Star patterns shine above me in the dark. Bedroom. I'm in my bedroom. What time is it. Im late for school. Oh well. I'm tired. Im useless. I'm going back to sleep to the man who saved me. Oh. He saved me. I realized he had saved me. He truly had. He told me something after his lesson.

 

He saved me from being him. 

 

“Say thank you.” is what he had said. I should have said exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Im legit so sorry to everyone who ever has to read this abomination. Aside from that, this is the first work I have on here so... yay?


End file.
